


OUT OF THE DARKNESS INTO THE LIGHT

by AngelaVargas, FistOfLove



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Demon King Izuru, F/M, Fantasy, Genderbend Nagito & Chiaki, Sorcerer Apprentice Chiaki (Male), Sorceress Nagito, Tragic Romance, Witch Junko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-15 00:36:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaVargas/pseuds/AngelaVargas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FistOfLove/pseuds/FistOfLove
Summary: It all began a Thousand Years ago when Nagiko Maetoda a Human Sorceress who protects her Homeland from the Demons of Jabberwock Kingdom and Izuru Kamukura the Demon King who rules over the Kingdom of Demons fell in love with each other, but it was a taboo for a Human to love a Demon, let alone the Demon King himself.But fate is really fickle and sometimes cruel, for the Love of the Demon King and the Human Sorceress ended up in Tragedy. But as it was said that you cannot part the Souls of those who loved truly...





	1. INTRODUCTION

** TOWA KINGDOM ** **:**

``

  
**Nagiko Maetoda:** A Sorceress serving under the King of Towa, Childhood Friend of Chiaki Nanami. She’s very Skilled in Magic which is a great advantage for the Kingdom, she’s a Strong and Smart Girl, though she question the King’s actions to his kingdom, She wanted the war between Humans and Demons to stop because she knew it’s not really doing good for the land itself, She was saved from the Orc by the Demon King. She had a Rivalry with Junko Enoshima.

``

**Chiaki Nanami (Male):** A Commoner, studying in the Magic Academy of Towa Kingdom, He’s Nagiko’s childhood friend, he is a calm and quiet individual. He seems, at first, to be a little unsocial, but eventually opens up, and becomes a lot more talkative when discussing games. But he’s good in Magic as well.

 

* * *

 

  
**JABBERWOCK KINGDOM :**

``

**Izuru Kamukura:** The Powerful Demon King who rules Jabberwock Kingdom, for over the Years he had ruled the Kingdom, he appears as a cold and emotionless demon who finds everything and everyone boring. He enjoys unpredictability, which can make him feel more emotional, but he also tends to quickly grow bored because his supernatural analytical skills and intuition cause him to quickly predict things with surprising accuracy. He had grown interest with the Human Sorceress after saving her from an Orc.

``

**Junko Enoshima (Female):** A Witch, Rival to Nagiko. She’s Working under the Demon King, She’s good at Manipulating others though she can’t fool the Demon King, she was deeply obsessed with despair, having found despair to be the most (and possibly the  _only_ ) enjoyable emotion for her, whether it be inflicting despair unto others, or suffering from despair wholeheartedly. This made her extremely dangerous, as she wished to make  _the whole world_  feel absolute despair.


	2. FATEFUL ENCOUNTER

On a peaceful day in Towa Kingdom, a lovely Sorceress is walking in a grassy pathway surrounded by many abnormally tall trees that had either green leaves or violet colored leaves. That lovely Sorceress was none other than Nagiko Maetoda,. Nagiko had gotten into an argument with one of the King’s Advisors and she left to calm down. Nagiko's heart yearned for Peace and was jealous of her childhood friend for his freedom to do what he likes without getting in trouble. So here she was, at a Lake to bathe a bit. She removed her pants and then the rest of her clothing then slipped inside the waters of the Lake. Nagiko looked up at the light violet sky and even more hatred boiled inside her. Her Teacher hated her as well, because she meddled with arcane magic. They decided to lighten her sentence but Nagiko thought they were fools to do so. She curled up into a ball with her legs pressing against her Busty Chest and she began to tremble. She ripped off the long and thin black bandana she always wore and began to tremble violently in rage. How she wished she could kill that Certain Advisor so he could not be in the way, she'd kill him when she had the chance. Then she heard the sound of bushes being pushed away and a twig snap. Someone was watching her, but who was it? Nagiko dared not to stand up and dress herself for it was risky. So she had no choice but to remain naked and pretend to be bathing. She combed her hair with her fingers and washed herself carefully. When she was finished, she got up and was about to bend to reach for her clothes when an Orc burst from the bushes and knocked her down. The Orc was green skinned, smelled of smoke, and wore red and black armor with some silver and his hair was in long black braids. The Orc glanced at Nagiko's body and pinned her wrists down above her head with only one hand onto the slab of smooth rock of the Lake. Nagiko struggled to get her wrists free but it was no use, the Orc was too strong. Nagiko gasped when she felt the orc spread her legs with his other free hand and used it to put his knees up. The Orc grunted and rubbed his hardening clothed member against Nagiko's entrance.

  
Nagiko was already angry enough and the last thing she needed was for a barbaric Orc to try to rape her.

  
_‘Well so be it! I won't make a single sound even if he did choose to proceed with the rape.’_ Nagiko told herself mentally.

  
The Orc simply snickered and kissed Nagiko's neck area.

  
That action had made Nagiko anger explodes like a volcano and she would show the Orc why she’s the Strongest Sorceress of the Kingdom.

  
Nagiko gave a deathly menacing glare at the Orc then wrenched herself free from the Orc’s grasp. Then she grabbed the Orc’s head and violently slammed it against the slab of rock. The Orc grunted and blood poured out from the side of his head. The blood ran thick in trails and spilled itself into the Lake's waters, turning the crystal clear water blood red. The slab of rock was beginning to stain red. While the Orc withered in pain, Nagiko turned around to walk towards the other end of the Lake and to dress herself. She felt a hand grab her ankle and looked down to see the Orc flash a knife and lunged forward. Nagiko's blades were nearby and she grasped a hold of one in a flash and cleanly sliced the Orc's hand off. The Orc moaned in pain and Nagiko then went to dress herself. She turned her back towards the Orc but did not notice the Orc stand up slowly, took his enormous war axe and aimed at Nagiko's back. Then he lunged forth once more and attempted to strike at Nagiko. Then out of nowhere, another being slammed a giant rock at the Orc, sending it out of the Lake and onto the grass. Nagiko saw it was a human with long hair that waved freely in the air and He wears a black suit with three white buttons, a black tie and a white dress shirt inside. He also has a black belt and black loafers. A Sorcerer she realized. The Stranger began using some kind of Spell at the Orc and hit him repeatedly. The Orc kept being knocked down due to the force and impact of the Spell until he attempted to grab his ax that was close by with his free hand. The Stranger brought down another Spell once more, this time aiming and hitting the Orc's fingers that attempted to grab the handle of the axe. Nagiko heard the sound of bones being broken and possibly shattered. The Orc finally fled from the scene, knowing this was a losing battle for him. Nagiko positioned herself to be ready to attack this stranger as the Stranger turned to face her and began walking towards her. To Nagiko's surprise, the Stranger raised his hands.

  
_‘Perhaps this stranger does not mean to fight, I should be on my guard however though.’_ Nagiko thought. Nagiko noticed the stranger had eyes that were as Red as the Blood. The Stranger spoke.

  
"I do not wish to fight you or your people, I come in peace".

  
Nagiko was hesitant to believe such a boldly spoken sentence but decided to lower her blades and stand down.

  
"What is your name, Stranger?” Nagiko asked cautiously.

  
"Izuru Kamukura, son of King Terenas Kamukura the second. May I know yours?" Izuru responded.

  
"Nagiko Maetoda, Daughter of Diana Maetoda. What brings you here in Towa Kingdom, Izuru Kamukura the Demon King?” Nagiko asked.

  
“I was merely strolling to what you humans would say ‘Take a Break from work’." Izuru said not surprised that the woman knows his identity, though he does not want to lie.

  
"I thank you for saving me from being possibly killed, Izuru, and I am in debt to you." Nagiko said.

  
Then they heard the sound of someone calling Nagiko's name loudly. "Nagiko! Nagiko where are you?" the loud voice said. Another female voice called out for her name. Nagiko recognized it to be her Childhood Friend Chiaki and one of the Castle Servants. She didn't want to leave now, she couldn't bear to face Chiaki at the moment.

  
"Seems you have to go now." Izuru said. "They're calling for you."

  
"Yes I know that, perhaps we shall meet again and I can thank you properly next time." Nagiko replied.

  
"I hope so, young human and here, take this.” Izuru answered and as he said that, he pulled out a lovely silver amulet with a green stone in the center that looked like an emerald and placed it in Nagiko's hands.

  
"A token showing peace.” he told Nagiko.

  
Nagiko was baffled a bit and as she was about to thank the Demon King for his generous gift, Izuru leaned forward and kissed Nagiko's cheek. Nagiko's eyes widened in surprise and she backed away.

  
"Thank you Izuru, I should be leaving now." Nagiko said and ran away to join her childhood friend and the Servant.

  
Izuru had just given away his good luck charm given to him by his father to a lovely Sorceress he'd barely known for an hour. He began to walk onto the trail back to his alliance base camp.

  
"That Nagiko is such a beautiful Sorceress, I'm glad I got there in time to save her." he told himself. The Sorceress had the most dazzling grey-green eyes Izuru had ever seen and her skin was a creamy white but his skin looked so smooth and soft like fine silk. Her hair was White colored and she was slender with a bit of muscle. He wondered why she had a black thin bandana though, she forgot to take it with her. Izuru had the black bandanna clutched into his hand and hoped he could see the human again.

  
_TO BE CONTINUED_


	3. SECOND ENCOUNTER

**[TOWA MAGIC ACADEMY]**

**  
** Nagiko walked at the hallways of the academy, ignoring the looks she gets. They weren’t her priority right now, she’s searching for Chiaki, knowing the guy he must be in the rooftop playing games again. Once she reached the place, she immediately saw the guy she’s looking for and she was right about him playing games.

  
“Chiaki...” Nagiko called out to her childhood friend.

  
The guy seems to hadn’t heard her, puffing her cheek she pounced at the male sorcerer who was busy playing. As the two made hard contact, Chiaki grunted and sat up and looked at his childhood friend who was currently clinging to him.

  
“Nagi-chan... what are you doing here?” He called out.

  
Nagiko puffed her cheeks again and grumbled

  
“You just noticed me now? Chi.a.ki~!”

  
“Sorry, sorry...” The pinkette sighed and pat the white haired sorceress in the head. “What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be visiting the neighbouring Kingdom?”

  
“Cancelled... the Bandits seem to be roaming in the roads lately and they’re getting bold for some reason.” Nagiko answered. “As for what I am doing here... am I not allowed to visit an old friend?”

  
“The King had been unreasonable again isn’t it?” Chiaki asked.

  
Nagiko harrumphed and looked away... Chiaki stood up and Nagiko followed.

  
“Come on, let’s get you some Ice Cream...” He said quietly.

  
**[JABBERWOCK KINGDOM]**

 **  
** Izuru sat in his throne, watching his Kingdom through the Mirror floating right in front of him. everything is so dull, nothing interesting is happening yet. For thousands of years he had ruled the Kingdom nothing is happening, the humans and demons are living in peace. No one dared to attack each other, let alone set foot on the borders.

  
But...

  
**_“Nagiko Maetoda, Daughter of Diana Maetoda. What brings you here in Towa Kingdom, Izuru Kamukura the Demon King?”_**

 ** _  
_** That woman... Nagiko... she’s very interesting. She saw right through his disguise. Not only that, Nagiko is very lovely for a human. He can’t forget everything about her, how those dazzling grey-green eyes looked at him fearlessly, how she spoke to him with her soft voice. It almost feels like an Angel stood before him that time. He found it interesting how the woman reacted when he kissed her soft cheek. If only he could ignore the treaty between the Humans and Demons that was created so long ago, he would’ve made that woman his Queen.

  
But no... He couldn’t do that, creating a War is the very last thing he had in mind. There are demons already revolting against the treaty and want to go against the Law that was made. Junko had already been bothering him about how ‘Despair’ would save him from his boredom... Interesting it may sound but he’s not going to go against the Treaty.

  
_‘Where is that woman?’_ Izuru thought to himself.

  
Junko had been disappearing a lot lately, what was that woman doing? Standing up from his throne he stalked out of the throne room. Sitting all day there won’t do anything to cure his boredom.

  
“Your highness...” One of the Guards stood straight.

  
“I will be leaving the castle for a while.” Was all Izuru said and disappeared.

  
**[TOWA KINGDOM FOREST]**

 **  
** Chiaki had left her again, the guy had been busy studying for the practical exam that’s going to happen soon. Nagiko decided to stay in this spot of the forest, she loved the beauty of the place, it’s all calm and peaceful, no King vying for her attention and wooing her for Marriage. She’s not really interested on marrying the King who is only interested on her Beauty and Power.

  
Then there’s that Demon King...

  
Nagiko felt her cheeks gone hot, and shook her head to keep the thoughts of that Handsome Demon King away. She took out that amulet that was given to her by the said Demon King. What was his name again?

  
Izuru?

  
**_SNAP!_**

 ** _  
_** She turned around to see who was intruding her peace and much to her surprise

  
“Oh! It’s you again...” She smiled calmly.

  
**[IZURU’S VIEW]**

He was walking in the middle of the woods, viewing the beautiful scenery, it’s sad that his Kingdom doesn’t have this kind of Place, the Forestry in his Kingdom are nothing but Dead Trees and Deadly Beasts. The sun is about to set soon and he’s still wandering in the woods, he doesn’t mind spending the night at such a beautiful place.  
  
  
Which part of the Forest is he anyways? The moon is rising and It’s getting colder, the breeze of the wind is getting colder but there was a low humming voice echoing around and a strum of a Lyre and more humming.  
  
**  
** He followed the voice until he reached a wide opening of the Forest, it was a Huge Glade A clearing besides an equally small outlet of a very large lake. Two massive old trees formed a solid wall at the back of the clearing, and their tangled roots created a nest-like depression in the ground. Thick bushes ringed the front of the clearing, perched on the edge of a short, steep slope down to the narrow strip of sand at the water's edge. The bushes hid almost both the Entrance and the clearing, small enough to cross in three steps, from view. With the peaceful little nest-seat, the small, deep inlet and its narrow, sandy shore, it was a downright idyllic place and the perfect spot for meditation. But then he heard that voice again, he walked around the Twin Tree and found something or rather Someone unexpected, it was that Woman he met yesterday, Nagiko, the woman’s figure is slim, yet the small amount of muscles indicating that this female is capable of fighting, yet there’s a serene and calming air surrounding the woman that draws him, right now looking at where the woman was standing somehow it made look like the woman was standing on the water surface, the light of the moon making things glowing into an ethereal light as the rippling water’s reflection dancing around the dark and the fireflies glow adding to the scenery of a Myth borne Night. He plans to leave immediately when he accidentally step on a branch.  
  
****_  
SNAP!_  
  
  
The Woman stopped humming and turned around to look at his way, met Red Eyes met Soft yet frightened Dazzling Grey-Green Eyes. Both looked at each other for a little while until the woman turned to him fully.  
  
  
“Oh! It’s you again...” She smiled calmly.  
  
  
Izuru could only nod in acknowledgment.

  
“What are you doing in a place like this?” He asked.  
  
  
“Well… I usually go here whenever the King is being too overbearing at me… He’s so strict and asking me to marry him, so I ran away here. What about you? What are you doing here?” Nagiko asked curiously.  
  
  
“Boredom is killing me, so I have to do something about it.” He answered.  
  
  
Nagiko giggled and said  
  
  
“It’s a Dangerous for a King like you to go alone here in this territory… what if there are other people around here and saw you.”  
  
  
“It’s not that I can’t defend myself, you humans are too finicky.” Izuru huffed.  
  
  
“That may be true, but there are others willing to fight you if you must know...” Nagiko said looking up the sky. “It’s getting late, it’s dangerous to wander around the woods, so we better take shelter here. And it would be troublesome if someone saw you here.”  
  
  
“We?” He asked.  
  
  
Nagiko nodded and motioned for him to follow, he hopped on the roots to follow where Nagiko is going and much to his amusement the branches of the huge twin trees were intertwined until it looks like a nest, the leaves were dried and good enough to sleep on.  
  
  
“Here… we can sleep here.” Nagiko said patting the side of the Nest. “It’s Strong enough to hold our weight.”  
  
  
He nodded and laid on the spot where Nagiko pointed, remembering to not make any physical contact with the other.  
  
__  
**[NEXT MORNING]**  
  
  
He moans as the sunlight coming from the entrance shines on his face. He cracks his eyes open to find himself looking straight at Nagiko’s sleeping face. He is shock at first, wondering why is Nagiko so near to him, then he noticed that the Nest of leaves is not big enough so Nagiko had to sleep close, he looked down at the woman’s features and noticed how angelic the soft features were, and how calm, serene and innocent Nagiko looks when she sleeps. There was a strong tug at the back of his mind telling him to protect Nagiko at all cost… he couldn’t resist that call… reaching out brushing the stray locks of White hair, he pulled back quickly when Nagiko’s eyes started to open, Blood Red meets Innocent Grey-Green.  
  
  
“Good Morning…” Nagiko Greeted softly as she sat up.  
  
  
“Good Morning…” He Greeted Back.  
  
  
Since that meeting both of them meet every end of the week...

  
**[TIMESKIP]**

 **  
** Chiaki is starting to have his suspicions as to why his childhood friend is disappearing every end of the week... Nagiko is avoiding answering his question. That is until Chiaki had enough, he needs to know what Nagiko is doing.

  
He cornered her in her very room...

  
“Nagi-chan... Please be honest with me, are you meeting someone you shouldn’t be meeting?” He asked calmly yet firmly.

  
The woman looked away...

  
“I-” she began...

  
“Be Honest with me Nagi-chan... who are you meeting?” Chiaki said softly.

 **  
** “The Demon King of Jabberwock Kingdom...” Nagiko answered.

  
All colours drained from Chiaki’s face after hearing that his childhood friend is meeting with the Demon King. He grabbed her by the shoulder and said

  
“Nagi-chan! Why would you meet up with the Demon King? Do You know how dangerous this is for you, right?! If the King finds out about this you know he’ll get you executed!”

  
“I know this... You know I’m an adult and can make my own decisions, right? Neither of us was expecting this.” Nagiko said quietly.

  
“Nagi-chan...” Chiaki sighed. “I promised your Parents that I’ll protect you.”

  
“The Demon King saved my life three days ago... I would’ve been dead if it weren’t for him.” Nagiko said softly.

  
“What?” Chiaki breathed out.

  
“There was an Orc near the Lake... it was about to kill me, but the Demon King came and saved me.” Nagiko answered. “Please Chiaki... the Demon King is not that bad...”

  
“How do you know that he’s not bad? Just because he saved your life doesn’t mean you could fully trust him. Nagi-chan, please... be very careful, who knows what he could do.” Chiaki said worriedly.

  
“Chiaki-” Nagiko began but Chiaki cut her off as he embraced her.

  
“I won’t tell anyone, but if that Demon King starts to act strange... please... don’t come near him... Flee...” Chiaki said softly embracing Nagiko tightly.

  
Nagiko is the only person left so close to him, she’s like a Sister and he’ll do anything to protect her. Since they were kids, Nagiko had been there right by his side... he can’t lose her... even if she loves the Demon King, he would defend her... no matter what.

  
“Thanks... Chiaki...” Nagiko whispered and embraced her lifelong friend.

  
**[JABBERWOCK KINGDOM]**

  
Junko has returned from wherever she came from and Izuru is irritated by it, this woman is nothing but headache to him.

  
“So... what did you do while I’m away?” Junko chirped in her too sickly sweet tone.

  
Ugh! He can’t stand her...

  
“Oh... by the way... I’ll be off and see that Rival of mine... I wonder if she had missed me...” Junko squealed and ran off.

  
Whoever this Rival of her’s he felt sorry for that rival... but enough thinking of that witch... he wondered how Nagiko was doing... he hoped she’s alright, he was itching to visit her in Towa Kingdom... but no... he had to wait till weekend to see her again.

  
_TO BE CONTINUED_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OI! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO REMOVE ALL THOSE YAOI POSTERS IN YOUR ROOM!?
> 
> GET THEM OFF BEFORE YOUR SISTERS AND BROTHERS SEES THEM!
> 
> I DON'T WANT TO BE BLAMED BY YOUR STUPIDITY! AND GET ROPED INTO ANOTHER MESS YOU MADE!

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY, I'LL BE STEALING ANGELA'S TIME FOR A LONG WHILE...


End file.
